HAVE A HAPPY NARUTO
by sectumsempra394
Summary: poor naruto all alone for christmas i hope someone shows up at his house on this happy holidayr&r please


As Christmas came around naruto was very tired

"hmmm.. another lonely Christmas"as he went to bed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he went downstairs but as he jumped off the last step sakura, hinata, ino, lee, kakashi, and iruka, all jumped out in front of him.

" MERRY CHRISMAS NARUTO!"they all screamed

"ahhhhhhh what the hell was that for."

"well last night we realized that you didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. so we decided to all spend Christmas with you." sakura explained

"of course not everyone could make it." said ino "like shikamaru he wanted to sleep in. and choji he just wanted to stay home and eat. oh yeah and neji and ten ten wanted to spend Christmas alone together. and sasuke because well you know…" ino didn't finish her sentence because she saw the look on sakura's face

but surprisingly naruto knew what she was talking about

"thanks guys but you didn't have to do this."naruto said

"sure we did we just wouldn't feel right knowing you're all alone on Christmas." sakura said all perked up again

"come on naruto open your presents" ino and sakura yelled.

naruto turned his head toward the tree to find 8 presents under his tree.

naruto ran over to the tree.

kakashi was already sitting on naruto's couch reading come come paradise

the first one he spotted was a big blue box with a card that said from choji to naruto.

"wow this is big it must be good."

but when naruto opened the box it was filled with bags of chips and other unhealthy snacks.

"oh great thanks choji." naruto said a little unhappy.

then he spotted a small flat box .

"hmm."

the card read to naruto from kakashi sensei.

"wow."

he opened it to find a picture of his team with a note at he bottom.

"have a very merry Christmas naruto."

thanks kakashi sensei.

then he saw a box that was small and flat like it was a piece of paper.

and the card read hey naruto have a good Christmas from iruka.

naruto was psyched about this present.

"oh my god."

he opened the box to find two free gift cards for ramen.

"thank you iruka sensei im gonna use them right now." and he ran to the door.

"NARUTO!!"they all shouted.

"hmm."

"what about your other presents."

"oh yeah."

naruto ran back over to the tree and spotted a pink box wrapped in bright blue ribbon.

hey naruto have a nice Christmassincerely sakura.

"wow."

naruto pulled out 2 brand new shiny silver kunai with his initials carved into it.

"holy cow thanks sakura."

next was ino's present.

"hope you like it naruto"ino said.

he pulled out a nice new orange and blue winter jacket with narutos first name on the front and last name on the back.

"cool."

"that's actually from me and shikamaru he couldn't decide what to get you."

"ok now my present"

naruto pulled out a light green wrapped box that read here you go naruto enjoy from lee.

"holy cow awesome."

he pulled out 1 free pass for tai-justu training with lee and gai.

after that there was just one more present left.

to naruto love hinata.

naruto pulled out the present then he walked over to hinata and gave her a kiss she blushed a lot.

it was a picture of her and naruto before they became genin.

"thank you hinata its great."

then he handed hinata a small red box .

"oh."

"hear hinata open it."

she opened the box to find a beautiful silver chain necklace with a diamond carved as a rose.

"it took me forever to find but it was worth it."

hinata started to blush even more.

"thank you naruto."

"this has been the best Christmas ever thanks guys."

"just remember." kakashi said " you have training tomarrow."

"don't remind me." sakura said all depressed

"alright more training." naruto yelled in excitement

and as Christmas ended naruto and the gang went back to their normal duties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok I know it wasn't my best work but I have had worse trust me anyway It took me a while to figure out what sakura and ino where going to get him but please review ok I would really like It if you did


End file.
